dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegito
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Dragon Team |FamConnect = Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) Gogeta (Fusion Dance counterpart) King Vegeta (half-father) Bardock (half-father) Gine (half-mother) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Bulma (half-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Tarble (half-brother) Gure (half-sister-in-law) Tights (half-sister-in-law)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Gohan (half-son) Future Trunks (half-son, alternate timeline) Gotenks (Fusion Dance son) Trunks (half-son) Goten (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Videl (half-daughter-in-law) Pan (half-granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (half-great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (half-great-great-grandson) Vegeta Jr. (half-great-great-grandson) |Counterparts = Vegito: Xeno }} , called Vegerot in the Viz English manga, is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. Vegito is the most powerful character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. In Vegito's debut, he was referred to as . Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics, with a few deviations. He has the same body type as Goku, while his hair color is dark brown to reddish brown. He has Goku's softer jawline and Vegeta's sharper eyes. Vegito's upper hair style stands firmly upwards like Vegeta, while having Goku's hairline and has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue, his hair shape stays the same. Vegito wears two yellow Potara earrings as result of the Potara fusion, and wears Goku's style of clothing with the colors reversed, reflecting Vegeta's outfit; he wears a blue gi and sash with an orange undershirt. Also from Vegeta, he wears white gloves and boots. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Vegito wears a black gi with an orange shirt on his inside and a blue obi tied over it at his waist. He also wears Vegeta's white gloves and boots from Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Personality Vegito's personality is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and enjoys toying with enemies, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic and analytical mind along with Goku's combat ingenuity and creativity, making him that much more efficient. Despite appearing cocky, he in fact retains Goku's benevolence and empathy. Being a whole new entity, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. During his fight with Super Buu, Vegito also showed signs of having sense of humor, such as after Buu transformed Vegito into candy, Vegito claimed he wasn't no ordinary candy, but a jawbreaker and the "strongest candy there is". However, he still retains the memories of each individual and can clearly distinguish between the two. This was shown when he stated he was wondering what would happen if "they" (Goku and Vegeta) merged, though he also referred to himself as "us" when talking about "sharing a body". In the original dub, he maintains Goku's respectful nature, referring to Old Kai as Dai Kaiōshin-sama. In Dragon Ball Super, when Vegito returns at the end of the Future Trunks Saga, his personality is mostly the same except he is far more serious than last time due to his opponent not needing to worry about any loved ones' safety and now knowing about his fusion's time limit. He is still somewhat cocky, tending to mock his opponent for things like sloppy fighting and ignorance of the situation. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Fusion Saga The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Old Kai considers to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever for Supreme Kais. However, only last an hour for mortals, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Vegito's case, the rise in power is inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. Vegito is a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and Shin had come to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation)"There will be no need for us to join bodies anymore. Majin Buu has lost over a third of his power." - Goku in Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" as Gotenks separated inside Buu. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than when he was ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that would be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien Shinhan was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and, after Goku tries to convince him, Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea by losing his pride to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were effortlessly beaten. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then, Goku tells him right before they fuse that the fusion would be permanent and their bodies will be fused forever. Vegeta shouts at him, telling Goku that he should have told him that in the first place. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then proves himself more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assault that would have almost killed the others separately. Vegito then overpowers Super Buu (with Gohan absorbed) in the ensuing battle, clearly showing that, even in his base form, the fused Saiyan is much more powerful than the mass-absorbed Super Buu. In the anime, after proving his superiority to Super Buu, Vegito then decides to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calling himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately upon fusion. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to take control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Super Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seems lost until Candy-Vegito reveals that he is able to fly around and still attack physically, beating Super Buu in comical fashion and slicing off his antenna. Super Buu turns Vegito back to normal when realizing that there is no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he could not hit him before anyway). After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration is starting to fail him. Vegito decides that it is time to end the battle once and for all. He then gives Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and tells him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu starts to worry, and when Vegito reaches nine, Super Buu manipulates the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfs Vegito with it. The battle is over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a Saiyan Shield, so he would not be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he enters Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wear off, and Vegito splits into Goku and Vegeta again. Goku suggests that the fusion wore off because of Super Buu's unusual "atmosphere". Vegeta then crushes his earring so they would not have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta are also given the option to become Vegito again, but Goku refuses, claiming that as a Saiyan, his pride keeps him from doing it, preferring to fight alone, and also citing that the fusion is permanent, and crushes the earring. Vegeta is impressed by this, saying it was "Spoken like a true Saiyan", and then crushes his earring as well. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga During the intense battle with Fused Zamasu, Goku uses all his power in his God Kamehameha to stop the Holy Wrath. Afterwards, Zamasu is damaged and the left side of his face begins to mutate, which is a prelude of his corrupted state. Goku again attacks Zamasu but Zamasu greviously injures him and he falls down after exhausting the rest of his energy with the use of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique. They realize Goku's actions only made Fused Zamasu grow angry. Fused Zamasu angrily powers up, and his right arm begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face. Gowasu points out Fused Zamasu's potential weakness: While Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Goku Black's body is not, and there is no synergy between Fused Zamasu's soul and body. This can cause his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings, but they will need large amounts of power to even deal any damage. Goku suggests using Potara so he and Vegeta can fuse, but Vegeta is completely against the idea. Goku asks Gowasu how come he and Vegeta split before when he was told the effects of Potara are permanent, and Gowasu explains that fusion not involving a Supreme Kai will remain for one hour. Vegeta reluctantly accepts the Potara earring after realizing they have no other options and he and Goku eat a Senzu Bean. Vegeta and Goku, with one hour left to finish things, put on the earrings, and they fuse, and Vegito emerges. In the anime, after introducing himself briefly to Zamasu, Vegito transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Vegito Blue" (or "Blue Vegerot" in the manga). Fused Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Vegito, who easily dissipates it, much to the corrupt God's shock. Vegito punches Fused Zamasu as he begins to once again lecture about gods and mortals, and Vegito challenges Fused Zamasu to squash him. The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area. The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground. As Fused Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Vegito stabs him with his Spirit Sword. Vegito points out to Fused Zamasu that he is no longer immortal as he is permanently fused with a mortal, a mortal named "Son Goku". Fused Zamasu crushes Vegito's Spirit Sword and begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size. As Vegito continues to pummel around Fused Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with a Final Kamehameha. Fused Zamasu emerges from the attack, and Vegito teleports directly to him to hit him with a god aura-cloaked punch, but as he does so, he immediately defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Shin notes that it hasn't been an hour yet, and Gowasu explains since Vegito used all of his power into the Final Kamehameha, there was not enough left to sustain the fusion. Fused Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the two Saiyans crashing to the ground beaten. In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, proclaiming that he is not a true god and is simply a mortal like him due to never officially having become a Supreme Kai - also boasting that Fused Zamasu's fusion will wear off in an hour too. Fused Zamasu angrily curses Gowasu for never telling him about the time limit of fusion. The two begin to fight but Vegito easily decimates Fused Zamasu, at one point slicing Fused Zamasu's hands off so fast that he does not notice. Fused Zamasu materializes many cubes of Katchin and throws them at Vegito, while at the same time Vegito prepares his Final Kamehameha in order to finish off Fused Zamasu, however before he can fire the fusion unexpectedly wears off and Fused Zamasu's Katchin hits Goku and Vegeta, knocking them to the ground. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Gathering Saga Goku and Vegeta find themselves struggling against the powerful Cunber. After Cunber powers up further and his restraining jacket is removed, Future Mai throws them the Potara, the two Saiyans fuse together. As he battles Cunber, the evil Saiyan comments on how amazed he is to find a worthy foe and after sending Vegito into a cliff side, the fused warrior uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken to fight evenly against him. Cunber fired up an even more powerful energy blast than before and Vegito responds by using the Final Kamehameha to counter it. After a struggle on both sides, the blasts cancel each other out though a section of the chain breaks. Cunber launches a Power Ball into the sky which causes him to transform into a Golden Great Ape and fires another blast at Vegito though he immediately splits back into Goku and Vegito having used up all their power. Power ;Manga and Anime Vegito is the strongest character within the original Dragon Ball manga, and one of the most powerful characters in the entire series overall. As a fused Saiyan, his power is a result of the combined power of Goku multiplied by Vegeta, amplified many times over. So the stronger each individual Saiyan is, the stronger the resulting fused warrior. This makes him one of the strongest fusions in the series alongside Fused Zamasu, Kefla, and Gogeta. Super Vegito easily dominated Super Buu (who had absorbed Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Ultimate Gohan), while Ultimate Gohan had previously struggled against Super Buu (who had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo), with Vegito simply toying with the Majin and only using his feet to fight. In the anime, he was able to toy with Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) even in his base form and then in his Super Vegito form, although when Buu tapped into his rage and let out a powerful Vice Shout, Vegito briefly needed to put in some effort. He has traits such as his power remaining the same even when his form changes, as demonstrated when Super Buu turns him into a candy. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku comments that fusing with Vegeta would get him stronger but not enough to defeat Beerus, after losing a battle to the God of Destruction. When Goku and Vegeta fuse to battle Fused Zamasu, Vegito's power has increased by orders of magnitude from his first appearance, because of Goku and Vegeta's individual growths as fighters, and both possessing the physical might of Super Saiyan God. Once fully transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, Shin exclaims that his power already seems to be greater than Beerus'. In the anime, while they appeared evenly matched at first, Vegito managed to overwhelm the fused god, even after Zamasu had further increased his power. In the manga, in his base form he is able to blast off half of Fused Zamasu, who mistakes him for a further transformation of Goku or Vegeta. Once using Super Saiyan Blue, Vegito showcased absolute dominance over Fused Zamasu, similar to his fight against Super Buu, cutting off both of Zamasu's arms without him even noticing it. However, Vegito's power at this point was so great that it severely shortened the duration of a non-Kai related Potara fusion. ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes In the game, Vegito as a Super Saiyan Blue is able to outmatch Super Saiyan Cunber. In the manga, Super Saiyan Blue Vegito is able to battle Cunber's base and Super Saiyan forms, he then gets serious using the Kaio-ken to double his power to which Kanba responds by turning Golden Great Ape. Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Vegito proves to be able to clash evenly with Golden Great Ape Cunber - the battle between the two causing the Prison Planet's sealing spell to begin coming undone - however the strain of both Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-ken proves too much for Vegito - who defuses. In the anime, Super Saiyan Blue Vegito struggles with base Cunber and has to utilize the Kaio-ken to double his power. However, even though he didn't appear to have an advantage, Cunber responds by turning into a Golden Great Ape. But, Vegito's power was too great to hold the fusion before the battle could finish. ;Video Games In the Extra Story Mission of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, when a significantly stronger Dabura appears during the battle of Super Vegito and Super Buu, Dabura sides with Buu to try and kill Vegito, however Vegito opts to power up more and despite Dabura's significant power increase Vegito is still able to hold them both off quite easily and force Dabura to retreat, shocking a observing Elder Kai, who says Vegito is far more powerful than he actually imagined. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Vegito himself states that he is possibly stronger than Beerus when facing off against him. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In his first appearance, his base form's strength measures greater than a Super Saiyan 3.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 The resulting warrior from Potara fusion is more powerful than the equivalent Fusion Dance result, thus Vegito is stronger than his counterpart Gogeta. If Vegito (from the Majin Buu Saga) were to fight Gogeta (from Fusion Reborn), Vegito would win if the fight was long, but would lose a short battle. In his original Dragon Ball Z appearance, Vegito's power is far greater than Goku as a Super Saiyan 3''Daizenshuu 2, 1995 and wonders if Vegito's strength is perhaps greater than a Super Saiyan 4 (超サイヤ人４以上の強さかも！？). Vegito and Gogeta are two equally-matched trump cards.Herms' tweet on Weekly Jump Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' - The user affects the air currents around him with ''ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. *'Complete Shot' – As he says "The fun starts here!", Vegito punches the opponent twice in their stomach. Then, he uppercuts the opponent's chin and kicks them away. Finally, Vegito charges after the opponent and punches them in the stomach before roundhouse kicking them away, inflicting a high amount of damage. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. **'Uppercut' – Vegito uppercuts his opponent. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Banshee Blast' – The user leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, this technique is called Scatter Finger Beam (it is more noticeable in Tenkaichi 3 as a charged ki attack). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Split Finger Shot. *'Big Bang Flash' – First, Vegito extends his hand with his palm open, similar to the Big Bang Attack. However, Vegito instead fires an energy wave instead of an energy sphere, dealing a large amount of damage. *'Final Kamehameha' – First, Vegito puts both of his hands forward as if he were performing the Final Flash and then towards his side like the Super Kamehameha, combining the massive power of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into one attack. Then, Vegito fires the attack, as it appears as a giant, blue energy wave (resembling the Super Kamehameha) with swirls of yellow ki (resembling the Final Flash), inflicting an enormous amount of damage. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Instant Transmission' – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. *'Spirit Cannon' – Super Vegito extends his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful sparkling golden energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. Used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Spirit Sword' – Vegito charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. **'Spirit Stab' - The user performs a quick thrust with their Spirit Sword that resembles an energy wave being fired though the energy does not dissipate like an normal energy wave, as the Spirit Sword can be controlled to become longer or shorter. The ki blade impales and stuns the opponent for as long as they are impaled which the user can use to their advantage to set the opponent up for additional attacks with his Spirit Sword. Named in Xenoverse 2. **'Spirit Excalibur' – A more powerful version of the Spirit Sword used by Vegito as a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Saiyan Shield' – Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Jaw Hammer' – An attack used in candy form. When Super Buu attempts to put Vegito into his mouth, Vegito moves Super Buu's hand up and down, causing him to hit his own jaw multiple times. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Perfect Game' – When the opponent attempts to attack, Vegito asks "Hey, what's the matter?" as he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent across the face and spins around to roundhouse kick them away. Finally, Vegito puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Savage Counter' – Vegito folds his arms and stands on one foot, holding his chin up to his opponent, saying "Hey how's that?" If the opponent hits in time, there is a pause in everything except time and camera movement, Vegito saying "Not fun!" Then, Vegito counters with a savage volley of kicks, then he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!" It appears as his Signature Attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'God Impact' - Vegito punches his opponent into the ground before kicking them away. He then flies straight toward his opponent before landing a very devastating punch into many rocks. *'Savage Strike' - Vegito uses the Instant Transmission to teleport above his opponent and clads his fist in blue-colored ki. Vegito then punches the opponent down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Named in Xenoverse 2 as one of his Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Taunt' - Taunting is performed by a user performing some form of gesture, remark, or insult to annoy or enrage their opponent and throw off their thinking. In the Xenoverse series, Vegito performs a taunt as part of his Pressure Sign Super Skill which causes Vegito to counterattack if attacked during the taunt animation. Taunt also appears as one of Vegito and his Super Saiyan and Blue transformation's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Kaio-ken' - A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing his/her power and speed and enabling him/her to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him/her. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of ki control to handle it properly. *'Psychic Whip' - One of Vegito's special attacks in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. *'Galick Gun' - Used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'High Speed Rush' - Vegito's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - Used in the Buodaki series. *'Dinosaur Throw' - Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Explosive Wave' - Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. *'Afterimage Strike' - Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. *'Hi-Tension' - Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. *'Big Bang Attack' - Vegito's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Kamehameha' - Vegito's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Finish Sign' - Vegito's Blast 1 in the Buodaki Tenkaichi series. *'Rolling Hammer' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Delta Storm' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Vanishing Ball S': A special ability which allows him to increases the power of Kid Buu's Vanishing Ball in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Full Power Charge' - A power up that charges up ki at a decent rate. *'Super Dragon Fist' - A melee rush created by Goku. Used in Xenoverse. *'Spirit Explosion' - A shock wave emitted from both hands that blasts everyone in the vicinity away. Used in Xenoverse. *'Flash Strike' - Vegeta's move. Creates an explosion where the opponent is or is going. Used in Xenoverse. *'Finish Breaker' - A ki blast barrage created by Vegeta. Used in Xenoverse. *'Spirit Bomb' - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. *'Solar Flare' - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. *'Destructo Disc' - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Vegito can use these moves. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan Vegito is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, calling himself "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga) in this form. As Super Vegito, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass (probably from power of Super Vegeta), bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura. Because of the intensity of his power, his aura also exhibits sparks around it (similar to Super Saiyan 2). Once transformed, his power soared to unimaginable heights: Vegito was well-beyond Buu's abilities to defeat and absolutely dominated Super Buu (w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo absorbed) in battle. He hardly exerts himself in battle. Vegito's power in this form alone makes him is undeniably the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z manga. It is implied by Old Kai that Super Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed)."These two will clean Buu's clock if they fuse together." - Old Kai in Dragon Ball Z episode 278, "True Saiyans Fight Alone" ;Candy Vegito is turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can consume him, but Vegetto is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub, he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special ki attacks. ;Super Saiyan 2 Vegito attains his Super Saiyan 2 form in Dragon Ball Heroes introduced in the fourth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM4). In the cards, his hair is spikier and slightly larger but in-game he loses one hair bang, being similar to Teen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form at the time, Vegito was able to turn Super Saiyan 2 during his brief manga/anime appearance, but he does not do so. In this form Vegito refers to himself as Super Vegito 2 in Xenoverse 2 only. ;Super Saiyan 3 While Goku had this form during Vegito's manga/anime debut, Super Saiyan 3 Vegito was not introduced until Dragon Ball Heroes during the third mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM3). Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. In some promotional arts and in the cards. Vegito is seen having two hair bangs, but in the in-game he loses one of them, resembling Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. However, as Xeno Vegito, he has two bangs. In this form, Vegito gains a variation of the Spirit Sword technique, called Spirit Excalibur, in which he creates a huge sword with his Ki and lifts up his right hand, then he slashes it down at the opponent. ;God-like Saiyan As Vegito can become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he possess the God-like Saiyan state. ;Super Saiyan Blue Upon re-appearing in Dragon Ball Super, due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegito also possesses the form calling himself Vegito Blue in the anime, or Blue Vegerot in the Viz manga. While Goku and Vegeta fused while in their normal forms, Vegito soon afterwards transformed on his own to the Super Saiyan Blue state. In this state, Vegito is incredibly powerful; easily stopping and destroying Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath with little effort, and proves to be more than a match for the immensely powerful Fused Zamasu, gradually overwhelming him in a battle that created havoc and destruction around the entire future Earth. ;Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken In the Prison Planet Saga, Vegito uses this form against Cunber, battling him using the basic Kaio-ken multiplier. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball: Tap Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' In the What-if Saga of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Vegito gets to fight his Fusion Dance counterpart, Gogeta. In this What-if fight, the English dub voice of Vegito, has Vegeta's voice more pronounced than Goku's, whereas Gogeta's voice has Goku's voice being more pronounced than Vegeta's. Voice Actors Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan/Candy) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) ;Dragon Ball Super *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Half-Corrupted form/Huge Final Stage) (Anime) *Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Manga) ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Cunber Trivia *The name is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names and . The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto,The character's name romanized as Vegetto, as seen packaging for the Super Battle Collection and Ultimate Figure Series toylines, as well as the Nintendo DS video game Jump Ultimate Stars. a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by Funimation, using the last two letters of "Kakarot" reversed, but inconsistent because of the presence of the "i". In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, however, the spelling that is used is "Vegetto". *Old Kai states that a hypothetical potara fusion of Goku and Gohan would not need to turn Super Saiyan to defeat Super Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, Ready to Fuse? In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan as soon as he appears. In the anime, he fights Buu for some time before he finally transforms. In his base form, Vegito still outclasses Super Buu and even manages to deflect a planet-shattering bomb, thus making it clear (in the anime) that he could have beaten Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. *While the Japanese and Funimation dubs have Vegito talk with Vegeta and Goku's respective voices overlapping each other simultaneously, in the Ocean dub and the German dub, Vegito speaks with only one voice, sounding as medium pitch between Goku and Vegeta. *The fusion using the Potara Earrings was supposed to be permanent. Yet, when Vegito is inside Buu, Goku and Vegeta separate. Goku credits this to being a result of all the foul masses in the magical atmosphere of Buu's body.Dragon Ball Z episode 273, The Innards of Buu Shin also confirms that the Namekian Dragon Balls can in fact undo the fusion as well if need be.Dragon Ball Super episode 32, The Matches Begin! We're All Off to the Planet with No Name!Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, Battle of Gods **It is revealed in Dragon Ball Super that fusions not involving a Supreme Kai will remain for an hour,Dragon Ball Super episode 66, Showdown! The Miraculous Power of Unyielding Warriors explaining Goku and Vegeta's sudden fission in Buu's body. *In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegito's theme is "Vegeta vs. Goku" (composed by Bruce Faulconer). **Additionally, Vegito's theme song ("Gleaming Potara") in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout sounds more evil than Gogeta's theme ("The Strongest Challenger!!") in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 which sounds heroic. Both themes were composed by Kenji Yamamoto. *In the early FUNimation dub, Candy Vegito's voice was high pitched; this was changed to make him sound like his normal self in the remastered series. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Vegito has three different Skill Set variations, one with Vegito's own moves in-game, the second one having some of Goku's moves, and the third having Vegeta's moves. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Vegito has the same 3 Goku, Vegeta, and Vegito themed movesets just like in the previous game of the Xenoverse series, but SSGSS Vegito only has one Skill Set variation of his own moves, some being completely unique to that character. *In the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super, Vegito is still wearing the same outfit he wore during his debut in the Fusion Saga despite the two fusees wearing different outfits since the last time they fused. *Despite the Potara earring fusion lasting only an hour, Vegito's fusion was significantly cut short in his battle against Fused Zamasu due to his immense power similar to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in his battle against Omega Shenron. Both are similar in that they were about to deal the final blow to the villain before defusing. *In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit Goku's CPU's outfit resembles Vegito's outfit. *In Dragon Ball Super, Fused Zamasu addresses Vegito as Son Goku. At the same time, Vegito refers to Goku in third person when talking to Fused Zamasu. *A hidden audio file for Xenoverse 2 shows that Vegito can go Super Saiyan 2. In the hidden audio file, he says, "Guess I'm Super Vegito 2 now!" This indicates that it may have been planned for Vegito to be able to go Super Saiyan 2 in the game. There is also a hidden audio file in Xenoverse 2 that shows that Vegito can use the Kaio-ken. Gallery See also *Vegito (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ru:Веджетто fr:Vegetto es:Vegetto de:Vegetto ca:Vegeku pt-br:Vegetto it:Vegeth pl:Vegetto nl:Vegito lt:Vedžekas Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Fusion Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Swordsmen